


Moan: Practice makes perfect

by ice326



Category: Captain America, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Nanny Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris’s reaction to some clips of Don Jon and how did Scarlett practice her intimate voice scenes on the movie Her. I haven’t seen the movie, I read some review and they said that the sex scene was hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan: Practice makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I own nothing. Although If I’m cupid, I’ll shoot an arrow to Chris and Scarlett so they can produce good looking babies and be together. =)

Chris just sat down his couch and looked at his phone, still no text or call from _her._ He was about to dial her number when he heard somebody knocking on his apartment.

He opened the door and…

“Hi.” She said.

“Hey.” He answered and let her in.

She looked at the place; saw the beer untouched on the table, “you just got in?”

“Yup, I thought your already home when I got in… why didn’t you use your key?” he tentatively asked.

She sighed and answered “to tell you the truth? I don’t know if you want me here, are you still pissed?”

Chris held both her hands, leaned forward and put his head on her shoulder.

“I’m not pissed at you, I’m just… I don’t know… I mean, you are hot and an actress… and I should be aware that guys are fantasizing about you… you’re a freaking sex symbol.. but _fuck._ I don’t want that. You’re mine. _Only mine._ I don’t want them thinking of you that way”

Scarlett hugged him and whispered. “You do know that right? I only act. And I’m pretty sure I’m good at it.”

“I know babe… there’s something wrong with me, maybe I’m just jealous or possessive.” She let go of the hug and faced him. Scarlett raised her eyebrow and laughed.  “Jealous huh? That’s hot”

Chris is now blushing. “it’s not funny”.

She hugged him tight and said, “I just thought of something…”

“Hmmm?” Chris asked while kissing her neck.

“My new project, it’s only my voice and there’s a hot scene” she answered.

“is it Her? I saw the script in our room” he asked.

“Yes, I want us to record us doing it” she said softly.

He turned to her seductively, “Kinky. Is that your way to get me to bed? You don’t need to you know” he winked at her.

She punched his arm. “I’m serious!”

“I don’t want to happen what happened years ago.” He said talking about the naked pictures of Scarlett that leaked online. Her face softens.

“Aw, Now I love you even more… what I’m saying babe is record only our voices”

“Hmmm I see…” Chris whispered.

And then they stopped talking, she pressed record on her phone, jumped on him and a lot of moaning after that.

 


End file.
